Le combat
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Hibari était furieux. Demon était sa proie, c'était à lui de le mordre à mort. Voire plus. Hibari x Demon.


**Titre :** Combat

**rating :** M

**warning :** violence et lemon léger. Mais rien qui déborde d'un rating M. Vous savez ce qu'est un rating M ? Parfait. Sinon, je vous suggère de regarder sur google _avant_ ^^.

**Genre :** lemon, PWP.

**Pairing : **Hibari Kyoya x Demon Spade

**Disclaimer : **ni Reborn ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. Dommage !

**Résumé : **Hibari était furieux. Demon était sa proie, c'était à lui de le mordre à mort. Voire plus. Hibari x Demon.

**Note :** Spoil chapitre 326. Ensuite, j'ai pris des libertés avec le scénario. Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture !

* * *

Hibari regardait Demon et Yamamoto se battre. Il était furieux. L'illusionniste était _sa_ proie. Et c'était le sportif décérébré qui se battait avec lui, alors que lui-même était coincé derrière une barrière dressée par Chrome. Cette fille stupide, inutile et faible. Mais s'il détruisait la barrière, elle mourrait. Pas que cela l'attriste beaucoup, mais l'herbivore en chef semblait déjà assez traumatisé comme cela. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que l'un des deux combattants meure ou qu'une menace plus précise pèse sur lui.

Alors, il observa.

Ce foutu illusionniste se dissimulait. Technique de faible, même s'il devait avouer que la résistance du gardien de la brume première génération était impressionnante. Demon ressemblait beaucoup à Mukuro. Même couleur de cheveux bizarre, même coupe avec des épis (stupide et non règlementaire), même techniques de combat, même tempérament manipulateur, même absence de scrupule. Même voix aussi, presque. Et même œil droit surnaturel qu'il se ferait un plaisir de crever. Spade lui rappelait le Mukuro dans dix ans.

Hibari serra les dents. Le rescapé temporel semblait fort. Sa proie. C'était sa proie. Le genre de proie qu'il adorait chasser, battre et voir rouler au sol. Un illusionniste, fort, intelligent... et arrogant. Le type de proie dont la simple vue lui amenait le goût du sang dans la bouche et l'envie de frapper, encore et encore.

A quelques mètre de lui, Demon esquiva un coup de sabre, souriant. Ses gestes étaient précis, fluides. Sa silhouette mince bougeait comme Mukuro, mais en plus rapide. Hibari écrasa ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre à s'en faire mal. Les herbivores autour de lui reculèrent, effrayés par son aura. Demon profita d'un instant de pause dans la bataille pour jeter un regard sur ses prisonniers. Durant une fraction de seconde, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kyoya.

La gardien du nuage y lut beaucoup de choses. De l'arrogance, pour commencer. Une assurance et une confiance en soi hors norme, mêlées à une lueur narquoise, provocation adressée au japonais qui le regardait. Et, comme lorsqu'ils avaient « discuté » quelques minutes auparavant, un fond de perversité qui mit Hibari hors de lui. Il avait horreur d'être déshabillé du regard, plus encore d'avoir l'impression que l'autre pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Demon donnait la sensation de savoir exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et de chercher l'occasion d'utiliser ces connaissances contre lui.

A défaut de pouvoir le faire réellement, Hibari se mit à imaginer ce qu'il ferait lorsque la barrière serait ouverte. Le trouver dans ses illusions, puis le frapper, encore et encore. L'illusionniste encaisserait, moqueur, et ses blessures se refermeraient dans une fumée violette comme il le faisait actuellement face à Yamamoto. Mais viendrait un moment où Spade n'aurait plus la force de se soigner, et Hibari comptait bien être encore debout à ce moment là. Enfin, ses tonfas pourraient casser des membres, ses menottes les écraser impitoyablement. Le sang volerait et Demon grimacerait de douleur, son sourire disparu. La lumière moqueuse dans ses yeux laisserait place à de la rage tâchée de peur. Le gardien du nuage le mordrait à mort, le laissant en état de poupée désarticulée. Les poumons de l'autre seraient trop douloureux pour parler, chaque os de son corps serait fracturé. Il aurait sans doute encore la force de gémir de douleur, et le japonais s'appliquerait à tester jusqu'où son orgueil l'empêcherait de se plaindre. Peut-être aussi Hibari s'enfermerait-il dans sa sphère inversée pour ne pas être dérangé par des herbivores trop sensibles.

Lui-même sourirait. Le combat aurait été long et intense, la torture de l'illusionniste n'en serait que plus agréable. C'était un herbivore. Un herbivore costaud, certes, mais un herbivore. Un herbivore qui se cachait, rampait dans l'ombre et craignait la lumière. Sa victoire ne dépendait pas de sa force mais de sa capacité à se dissimuler. Visiblement, apprendre qu'il avait été découvert l'avait déstabilisé. Même s'il s'était vite repris et montrait une détermination digne de Hibari lui-même en ce qui concernait les Vongola. Kyoya se ferait un plaisir de le mordre à mort.

Et puis, une fois son adversaire vaincu, il lui arracherait son manteau stupide et non règlementaire. Si ce tissu couvert de breloques clinquantes était encore en un seul morceau, bien évidemment. La ceinture hideuse suivrait. Ensuite...

Hibari observa plus attentivement l'homme devant lui qui repoussait Yamamoto d'un geste large. Il n'aimait aucun des vêtements de l'homme. Seule la cravate était sans fantaisies. Le pantalon blanc, la chemise noire, les bottes... Il les détestait. Peut-être qu'il arracherait tout, finalement. Sauf la cravate. Kyoya sentit ses joues rougir légèrement. Peut-être que ce n'étaient pas seulement les vêtements.

Il avait envie de déchiqueter les vêtements sur le corps meurtri de sa proie. De la voir rouvrir les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il saisirait les mèches bleutées à pleine main pour le ramener vers lui, comme Mukuro l'avait fait avec lui. A ce souvenir, le japonais sentit son sang bouillir de plus belle, haïssant encore plus l'homme qui venait de lui rappeler cet épisode humiliant. Il le frapperait encore, ses tonfas couverts de pics faisant couler le sang, encore. Puis... le tuer ?

Non, s'arrêter là lui laisserait un sentiment d'insatisfaction. Il avait envie de...

Hibari fixait toujours le combat, les autres herbivores maintenant toujours une distance de sécurité envers lui. Il avait envie de voir ployer l'illusionniste sous ses coups, sous son... corps ? Kyoya ferma un instant les yeux. Oui. Il avait envie de Demon. De le baiser. En plus de le mordre à mort, bien évidemment. Il voulait sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien. Il voulait s'enfoncer en lui, le sentir se tendre de douleur, l'entendre retenir vainement ses plaintes. L'illusionniste murmurerait sa haine, épuisé mais conscient que son supplice n'était pas terminé. Ses mains se crisperaient faiblement sur le sol en sentant Kyoya le pénétrer. La rage et l'humiliation seraient visibles sur le visage meurtri. Hibari tirerait brutalement sur ses cheveux, le mordrait à l'épaule ou dans le cou. Il aurait pour de bon le goût du sang dans la bouche, et ça l'exciterait probablement encore plus.

Lui-même n'aurait pas pris la peine de retirer ses vêtements. Sa boucle de ceinture lui ferait mal à la hanche, et le sol dur serait inconfortable. Une odeur de sang flotterait dans l'air, entêtante. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendrait seraient ses gestes, et l'illusionniste qui halèterait péniblement d'épuisement et de souffrance, les cailloux du sol s'imprimant dans sa joue. Il y aurait sans doute quelques larmes de douleur qui s'écouleraient des yeux bleus l'espèce de lance qui avait été l'arme du gardien de la brume traînerait sur le sol à quelques mètres de là, brisée. La peau de Demon serait chaude et douce sous ses doigts il en apprécierait le contact ce serait le seul geste relativement doux qu'il aurait envers l'autre. Il caresserait les hanches étroites, le dos mince, la nuque crispée. Sa main se refermerait sur les cervicales juste pour sentir les muscles du cou jouer sous la peau, puis reviendrait pétrir les fesses offertes. Il pousserait sur ses reins, goûterait le gémissement étouffé qui franchirait les lèvres de l'homme, encore et encore.

Hibari voyait la scène comme s'il la vivait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues bien trop sèches. Il sentait presque la chaleur de la peau de l'illusionniste contre ses cuisses et le sphincter malmené compresser son sexe. Le japonais avala difficilement sa salive. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, tout de suite. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à du sexe. Encore moins du sexe avec _un_ illusionniste arrogant qu'il avait envie de tuer. Pour l'érection c'était trop tard. Mais le combat n'était pas terminé et il n'était pas le centre de l'attention.

Alors qu'il tentait de focaliser ses pensées sur le combat et non pas sur Demon lui-même, ce dernier profita d'une demi-seconde d'arrêt dans le combat pour tourner la tête et le regarder à nouveau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Deux paires d'yeux bleus s'affrontèrent.

Hibari serra les dents. Spade savait. Il savait à quoi il pensait en le regardant, à croire qu'il avait délibérément provoqué ces pensées. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Le bref échange muet lui apparaissait comme une provocation. La lueur moqueuse et hautaine qu'avait eu le temps de voir Kyoya ne laissait place à aucun doute que dans l'esprit de l'illusionniste, il serait vainqueur s'ils se battaient. Ainsi que, s'il avait le temps, il s'occuperait lui aussi de son vaincu exactement comme Hibari comptait faire avec lui. Ce dernier le détesta de toute son âme. Il se sentait sali, même si l'autre n'avait rien fait, quoique le japonais en doutait. Foutu illusionniste pervers avec ses suggestions muettes.

Demon était un herbivore. Il était _sa_ proie. Il allait le mordre à mort. Lui faire regretter d'être venu. Puis le tuer. Comme il ferait avec Mukuro.


End file.
